


Hammer & Horns - The Captain and the Wench

by angryschnauzer



Series: Hammer & Horns Bookstore (Hiddlesworth) [3]
Category: Australian Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Keeping it fairly simple with this one, Neck/Chest biting, Nipple Play, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom is called away for a family emergency, you step in to help Chris with a event at the Bookstore, and he has a wonderful way of thanking you for your help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer & Horns - The Captain and the Wench

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a bit of Hemsworth! Hiddles does feature a little bit here, but this is predominantly just Chris and the OFC  
> Un-beta’d as am rushing off on holiday in an hour!

Hammer & Horns – The Captain and the Wench

You were on a roll and had managed to get three chapters into your latest project thanks to your new workspace in the apartment over the bookstore. On your days off from your job at the council you had been able to concentrate and fully get into the zone, feeling inspired by your new surroundings and relaxed living situation.

Both Chris and Tom had each found their own special ways to make you feel at home; Tom’s familiar steps as he quietly crept into your bedroom each working day morning to leave a cup of tea beside your bed, Chris’s way of making sure that your towel was hung over the radiator in the bathroom to warm up as you were usually last to rise in the mornings. They both worked long hard hours in the bookstore, and when they weren’t working there they were doing other behind the scenes duties such as accounts, social media campaigns or other promotions. Very rarely did you ever get a chance to spend time with one or both of them just to relax, however this was probably for the best, at the moment they were just very considerate roommates that you’d had a couple of intimate encounters with.

This particular afternoon you had ventured down to the bookstore and borrowed a couple of reference titles you’d needed for your research before returning to your room, the only sound you’d heard in the hour afterwards was the door to the apartment as one of the guys had returned. You could hear the sound of a laptop starting up and papers being shuffled quietly as work was done and soon you were able to block the sound out. It was only when the sound of a telephone ringing loudly did you stop, your inquisitive mind meaning that you were naturally nosey and had an unfortunate habit of eavesdropping. You could hear Chris’s deep voice clearly;

“...no, it’s Chris... he’s here but he’s in the shop at the moment” a long pause followed before he spoke again; “I’ll tell him... yes... I’ll speak to him now and get him to call you right back...”

You heard the sound of the receiver being set back down and the door to the apartment opening, and a minute later the sound of both Chris and Tom coming back. It sounded as if they were having some sort of disagreement. When the voices started to be raised you decided it was time to find out what was going on, your instinct to mediate coming forth as you made your way to the kitchen where Chris and Tom were glaring at each other in silence;

“What up?” you asked

“Nothing!” Tom snapped, turning and raking his hand through his hair as Chris crossed his arms and leant against the kitchen counter.

“It’s not nothing, it’s your sister, she needs you!”

“But we have the big event in two days! She can get herself out of this trouble!”

You were slightly confused by the way that Chris was referring to a sister as Tom’s sister and not theirs, but you were yet to get the full story on their family background. Rather than starting to ask questions you clicked the kettle onto boil and stood to one side as Chris started to plead with his brother;

“Tom, please... you have to go, it sounded as if she was in real trouble this time. I can cope with the Moby Dick night on my own... Hey, Emma can help!”

Both of them looked at you, and although you had no idea what ‘Moby Dick Night’ was you nodded, the look of pleading in Chris’s eyes telling you that he’d explain all as long as you agreed;

“Of course, I’m looking forward to it; anything you need at all Chris, I’ll be happy to help”

Chris turned back to Tom;

“See? It’ll be fine”

Tom’s shoulders slumped;

“Fine, I’ll go pack”

You and Chris watched as Tom disappeared into his bedroom, waiting until the door was closed before you started to speak;

“Okay, I have no idea what’s going on, but I guess you have some explaining to do”

Chris nodded; he still wore a worried look on his face. You went to say something but he shook his head and you silenced yourself. Moments later Tom reappeared with a bag that looked like it had been hastily packed in one hand, a motorcycle helmet in the other. Yet another little mystery surrounding these two men, you’d had no idea that Tom had a motorbike. He rested the two onto the kitchen counter as he pulled on his leather jacket that hung by the door;

“Ok, so I’ll be a few days, hopefully I can sort her out... but you call me if you need me, ok?”

Chris slapped his hand on his brothers’ shoulder reassuringly;

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine, just go and drive safe”

Tom waved from the doorway before shutting it behind him, leaving you and Chris alone in the apartment, standing in silence until Chris cleared his throat;

“Coffee downstairs and I’ll explain?”

“Just let me save my work and I’ll be down in a moment”

A couple of minutes later you met Chris in the Tea House, watching as he worked the Barista machine with an expert skill before he placed two large cappuccinos on the counter. As he cleared up you took them to a table and sat in the quiet area, only one other customer was there, quietly absorbed in a novel whilst wearing earphones. One of Chris’s staff busied herself clearing tables, moving out of his way as he came and sat with you;

“So what would you like to like to know about first” he said wearily

“Start with the family stuff; we can then get onto the bookstore afterwards. How are you and Tom brother’s, yet have different families?”

“His dad left his mum for my mum. My parent’s marriage had fallen apart before that, but his parents technically were still together. It kind of screwed him up for a while and he became one of those troubled kids after a family splits, and living with his mum and sisters he was like a caged animal. When his mum threatened to send him away to boarding school his dad stepped in and he came to live on the family ranch with me and my two brothers and he soon found the right path, I think we were so boisterous that he calmed down. He straightened his act out pretty soon after and really his influence ended up calming us all down from the little hooligans we had turned into. He now treats his mum and sisters as more of an Aunt and cousin relationship”

You quietly listened as you sipped your coffee, taking in what Chris was telling you, explaining how Tom had gone on to a prestigious university and then onto stage school after that. He’d worked in a few stage productions and had earnt enough to go into business with Chris and buy the bookstore building, hoping to turn the upper floors into a small theatre for small modern productions that supported local talent.

When Chris came to a logical stopping point he relaxed back in the chair and picked up his coffee, watching you as you processed their history;

“It all makes sense and I can now understand the dynamic you have with him. So come on, what is ‘Moby Dick’ night?”

Chris leant forward, a proud grin on his face;

“It’s our first late night event! And it’s all thanks to you!”

“Me?!”

“Yes! Without you approving our late night trading application we wouldn’t have been able to do it. We’ve got some guest speakers coming to speak about the history of the real ship that inspired the story, and it’s all off the back of that new film they made about it”

You looked up at the chalkboards where you suddenly noticed a poster advertising the event. Standing to get a better look it contained a smaller picture of the movies poster, and as you leant forward and looked at the lead actor you giggled;

“Hey Chris, the lead actor looks just like you!”

He got up and stood behind you – close enough that you could feel the heat from his body – and leant over your shoulder, lifting his glasses and squinting;

“You think so?”

You turned, now wonderfully close to him as you looked up to his towering bulk;

“Yeah, if you muss up your hair a bit, I think it’d need to be a shade darker, but with the right clothes you could look just like him”

“You think I should dress in costume too?”

“What do you mean ‘too’?”

He grinned at you;

“Oh I didn’t mention that bit did I? All the staff will be dressed in period costume on the night”

“So I’ll have to...”

“Yep”

He was grinning at you now, his blue eyes sparkling like the ocean as you narrowed yours at him;

“Chris, _exactly what_ am I going to be dressing up as? What have I agreed to?”

“Come with me”

He grabbed your hand and led you through the back door of the bookstore and into the behind the scenes area, up the stairs and past the door to your apartment, going further up into the building until he came to a door with ‘Props’ written on the glass in old typeface, its gold leaf peeling off. Opening the door he revealed a long narrow room with hundreds of old costumes hanging on the sides.

“Wow...”

“It’s one of the reasons why we were so confident with the plans for the theatre... it comes with its own props and costumes”

You spent the next hour searching through the rails for appropriate costumes, not just for you and Chris but also the rest of the staff. As you finished up you were loading the clothes into Chris’s strong arms, laughing as he started to disappear underneath a mountain of costumes;

“Eww these stink!” his muffled voice came from behind one particularly shabby looking dress.

“If you want I can wash them? I’ll need to do it in the bathroom by hand as I don’t think they’ll cope with the machine”

He nodded, moving one item with his free hand;

“This one’s ripped”

“Don’t worry...” you smiled as you opened the door for him; “I’ll call in a favour from a friend, she’s great with a needle and thread”

And that was how two days later your friend Abigail was stitching you into your corseted dress, checking that the stays were tight enough before she braced her knee against the small of your back and gave them another tug;

“Ouff! Now, turn around, I want to see how you look”

You pivoted on the spot, your borrowed lace up boots higher than you were used to, making you thrust your hips back and your chest forward. Abigail frowned;

“What?”

“Are you wearing a bra?”

You nodded;

“I can’t exactly go without”

“Yes you can... it’s a corset you silly cow”

She manhandled you around and delved her hand down the back of your dress, unhooking your bra before she worked some sort of magic, pulling it out from beneath your arms;

“There, much better”

You glanced down and let out a little yelp;

“Jesus Christ! Where did they come from?”

She giggled as she started to pack up her things, leaving you to your own devices as she made her own way out. The sound of Chris coming out of his room finally made you turn, both of you stopping in your tracks when you saw the others costume;

“Wow...”

“I could say the same...”

Chris looked amazing. He’d found a pair of moleskin trousers that seemed to fit in just the right places, showing off his narrow waist and long legs, a light blue shirt that brought out the colour in his eyes, and a brown suede waistcoat that he had left undone, hanging from his impossibly wide shoulders and accentuating his biceps where it pulled the wide sleeves of his shirt close. He had been wearing a beanie hat all day in an attempt to ‘mess up’ his hair on your advice, and it looked a little odd with the period outfit he now wore.

“Want me to sort your hair out?”

You pulled one of the dining chairs out for him to sit on, grabbing a couple of items you’d gathered as you knew you’d end up doing this anyway. As he sat in front of you his eyes were level with your chest and he couldn’t draw his gaze away as you got to work, pulling the beanie free and running your fingers through his hair to loosen the locks to try and pull them into some sense of a ‘sea breeze windswept’ look, applying a little mousse to it to help hold it in place. He’d closed his eyes and when you heard a quiet groan from his lips you realised he was enjoying it a little more than you were expecting. Without saying a word he reached around, grasping your behind with his strong hands and pulled you onto his lap so you were straddling his muscled thighs. His lips crashed against yours and you found yourself being pulled into an intensely passionate kiss.  

You could feel your body instinctively moulding to his, Chris’s hands roaming your back as he pulled you flush with his chest. When he finally broke away you were both gasping for air, yet he seemed to manage without as he had immediately buried his face in your neck, kissing, licking, sucking and biting at your flesh, working his way along your collarbone and down to your cleavage. As his sharp teeth nipped at the exposed flesh of your breasts you found your fingers winding back into his hair, holding him close as your head tipped back and a low moan rumble up through your body.

Chris pulled back, his chest heaving in time to your own and gazed into your eyes;

“We should stop this before we’re late...”

“Yeah...”

Reluctantly climbing off his lap and couldn’t help but to glance down at his crotch, the substantial bulge that was contained within his trousers that made your mouth water. As he noticed you looking he palmed himself through the fabric;

“Later... afterwards...”

Standing up to his full height he still towered over you even though you were wearing the heeled boots. He glanced into the mirror that hung on the wall and grinned;

“You’ve done a good job; it certainly has the ‘tussled’ look”

Turning back to you he glanced down at your chest;

“Oops...”

Looking down at your cleavage you noticed what he’d meant; your flesh was covered in small red marks from his lips and teeth;

“Chris! I’m going to have to find a shawl!”

As you disappeared into your room you could hear him giggle before he called out that he’d meet you downstairs in the bookstore, and a few minutes later when you walked into the Tea House you let out a gasp; the place had been decorated as if it was a 19th Century Frigate, ropes strung up for rigging, the banisters had been covered in nets. He had finally finished building the tunnel of books and had now strung rope lights through it, making it feel like a part of a magical entrance to the history section. The Tea house counter had been cleared of the tea and cake items and now held row upon row of tankards, a bar set up where you’d normally serve coffee. Chris caught your eye across the room and you couldn’t help but smile as he certainly looked the part as he barked orders at the staff during set up.

The evening flew by like a dream, the guest speakers were interesting and funny, they knew their stuff and kept the audience riveted to their seats as they told the story of the ship named Essex and the trials and tribulations of life at sea. During the breaks between speakers you acted as barmaid, serving the bottles of ale or mixing up ridiculously strong rum cocktails in the tankards. Having indulged in a couple of the latter yourself, by the time Chris sauntered over at the end of the night and leant against the counter you were rosy cheeked and giggly;

“An ale please my good wench!” his voice was low and sultry, shooting straight to your core. Passing him the bottle you found yourself leaning forwards to give him a better view of your cleavage for a few moments before you went back to clearing the tables as the guests left. You could feel Chris watching from the counter as you bent over the tables to wipe them, and as the last of the guest speakers packed their things up and said goodbye, Chris stood up and said he’d show them out. You heard the ring of the bell above the bookstore door and the click of the lock followed by Chris’s heavy boots returning to where you were still working. You could hear his steps slow as he got closer and you held your breath, waiting, anticipating, until you felt it, the touch of his hand slipping around your waist and his breath against your hair;

“Oh Chris...” you signed as his lips pressed feather light kisses along your neck, his fingers gently sliding the strap of your dress over your shoulder so his lips could travel further along your smooth skin unimpeded.

“I want to ravage your body, bend you over this table and have you like a captain taking a wench at a tavern” his voice was husky with lust; “but seeing as we have two perfectly good beds upstairs I think I’ll take you there...”

Before you could do or say anything you suddenly found yourself being thrown over his shoulder in a primal way, his impossibly strong arms holding you tight;

“Chris! Don’t! I’m too heavy!”

“Nonsense Wench!”

He quickly made his way upstairs as you wriggled in his grasp, getting the door to your apartment open and kicking it shut behind you as he carried you through the darkened rooms to his own bedroom. He practically threw you onto his bed, watching with a grin on his face as you bounced on the mattress, your legs and arms flailing before you finally settled sprawled on the covers. In the dim half light of the room you saw him move around, picking candles up that suddenly lit up and you realised they were LED candles.

“We had a bit of an incident with an ex and real candles once... there was wax and it spilt... I won’t go on” he explained, and you grinned when you thought of Chris getting molten wax in places he would rather not. Before you could consider that thought for any longer your eyes were drawn to Chris’s fingers as he started to unbutton his shirt, leaving it hanging open and exposing his muscled check and stomach as he climbed onto the bed, crawling up your body as he pressed his knees between yours and used his strong thighs to push your own apart.

As he paused above your body you found yourself looking up at his chiselled features, accentuated by the ‘candle’ light;

“You look so different without your glasses”

“Good different?”

“Just... different...”

Before you could say anything else he caught your lips with his, kissing you passionately as his tongue pushed against your own. Steadying himself with one hand his other started to pull at the ribbons to your corset, managing to loosen them enough to allow him to pull the dress down your body so that your breasts were free. He knelt over you as he bent to suck your nipples, your hands resting on his wide shoulders as he did so. When you felt the coolness of the room against your thighs you realised he’d pulled your skirts up, and the touch of his rough hands against the softness of your thighs had you reaching for the fly of his trousers. With skilled fingers you released him, his erection standing hard and proud against in stomach before you wrapped your hand around it, pumping him to full tumescence. With a groan he rested he forehead against your shoulder and let out a groan;

“Oh that feels incredible...”

He rested there for a few moments as you worked his shaft, his hot skin beneath your touch as clear fluid pooled at the tip. Finally he pushed himself up and off of you, standing at the foot of the bed as he started to pull his clothing off;

“As much as I would love to come by just your hand, I’ll save that for later. Right now I need to feel our naked bodies together as I fuck you properly”

He rapidly stripped himself, leaving his costume in a pile on the floor before he reached for your hand, pulling you to your feet as with expert fingers he soon had your corseted dress in a pile on the floor alongside his clothing. He caught you in another kiss as his hand slid between your thighs, rubbing your pussy through the soaked cotton of your knickers. Just as you were starting to move with his hand he pulled it away, only to yank your underwear down your legs, helping you as you kicked them off. Standing in front of you there was a massive height difference now that you were both naked, and he had to bend down uncomfortably just to kiss you. His hands gripped at your hips and as you felt him pull away he suddenly lifted you and heaved you back onto the bed.

Starting at your feet he lifted one and pressed a kiss to your ankle before repeating it on the other, working his way painstakingly slowly up your legs, his fingers dancing on the sensitive flesh behind your knees as his lips pressed wet kisses onto your heated skin. You held your breath as he got closer, his breath cooling the wet kisses he’d left behind on your inner thighs. He pressed his large palms against your inner thighs and pushed your legs wide apart, dipping his head down and swiping his tongue roughly up your sodden folds. Settling for a moment he started to lick with a impassioned vigour, working hard on your clitoris before moving down and lapping as your essence soaked from you.

He climbed higher, pressing wet kisses to your stomach and up to your breasts, the hint of stubble on his chin rubbing against your soft flesh before he caught you in another passionate kiss. As your tongues danced together you could feel as he rubbed his shaft through your folds, dousing it with your wetness before he reached down and deftly angled himself, pushing into you painstakingly slowly.

You dug your fingernails into Chris’s shoulders as you felt his cock fill you, your dual moans of pleasure filling the room as he settled for a moment to allow you to adjust to his size. Propping himself up onto his hands he started to rock his hips gently, lubricating himself as another flood of your arousal coated his cock. In the candlelight you watched as eyes met yours, a smile curling at the corners of his mouth as he started to fuck you slowly, drawing out until he was barely within you before thrusting back in, his girth stretching you as you felt every vein and ridge of him. Your hands found their way to his chest, his body one of contradictions; his muscles round yet hard, as if carved from marble. He soon upped his tempo, ploughing into you as he fucked you hard into the mattress, every thrust accompanied by a primal grunt. You felt him slide his free hand beneath your knee, complying as he pulled your leg up so he could fuck you deeper, harder, faster, until you could feel your orgasm building, your fingernails clawing at his back as you came hard, your body shuddering around his as you saw stars;

“CHRIS!”

He simply grunted in reply, slowing his thrusts as your body shook and trembled around his. When you had finally gone limp he bent his head down and kissed you tenderly, but started to rock his hips again as he did so, reminding you that he still had more to go before he was done.

With some ingenious dexterity, he grasped at your hips and flipped the pair of you over and at the same time sat up, his legs over the end of the bed as you sat straddling his lap, your bodies still joined together. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he stood, his biceps hard and bulging beneath your arms, his strong legs able to carry you the few steps to the wall. Pressing you against the cool surface he started to fuck you hard, your body sliding up against it as he rutted into you, seeking his own release. You could see over his shoulder to your reflection in the large window, the way his buttocks clenched as he thrust, his thighs tensing as he held you, and all this time he continued to ram himself into you, his cock stretching you even though you were dripping from your own previous orgasm.

You could feel your body climbing again, that tight coil within you being wound in the most delicious way, your cries becoming louder as Chris pounded you into the wall, his own thrusts becoming erratic. His face was so close to yours, his brow furrowed with concentration as he drove himself to his peak, stuttering words as he tried to hold back;

“Emma... Can i...”

“Come inside me Chris”

“Oh... Ah...”

Finally you both came, crying out in unison as your pussy started to clench around his spasming cock, your body milking him as he emptied his seed deep within you.

Finally you finished, Chris still holding you up but could feel his grip beginning to waver. You attempted to wriggle free of his grasp, to put your feet on the floor, but instead he took those few steps backwards and collapsed onto the bed, pulling you with him as you landed in a tangled mess of sweaty limbs.

Disentangling yourselves Chris pulled you into his arms, kissing you deeply before he grabbed the duvet and carefully draped it over your bodies, the sheen of sweat now cooling in the night air;

“Emma, that was amazing...”

“Hmm-mmm”

You were in a complete state of bliss, it had been a very long time since you’d been fucked that hard or that well, and your mind had turned to jelly just trying to process the sheer pleasure you’d just experienced. With Chris’s strong arm wrapped around your shoulder you rested your head against his chest, your eyelids becoming heavy as you snuggled close to his warm body.

You slept peacefully that night, dreaming of stormy seas and safe havens to weather the storm, and unsurprisingly sordid trysts aboard old sail ships. When you finally did wake you could feel a heavy arm draped over your side and a hot body pressed to your back, remembering your night with Chris, the intense passion you’d had when you’d come up from the bookstore, and the early hours slow and silent fuck you’d had when you’d woken with his fingers working their way between your legs and his mouth on your nipple where you’d turned onto your back.

Feeling him shift you could feel his cock hot and hard as it rubbed between your cheeks, his breath on the back of your neck just before his lips touched that sensitive spot that made you shudder and melt in his arms. You turned, his lips meeting yours as he kissed you softly at first, but turning passionate and rough soon after. His cock was pressed against your hip, rubbing against your skin and you could feel the fluid seeping from him where he was so aroused;

“On your knees darling... grab the end of the bed...”

You complied with his request as he threw the duvet aside, settling yourself on your knees as you grasped at the wood of the bed frame. Spreading your knees you felt Chris position himself behind you, his strong hands on the backs of your thighs as his cock crested your entrance. He slid in fully on the first thrust, making you hiss slightly from the tenderness of your over used flesh, but you welcomed it, moving back to meet his thrusts as he reached around and took a handful of your hair, pulling it as he rode you. Neither of you were going to last long, he was hitting your g-spot with every thrust, and the deeper tighter angle was squeezing him in just the right way. You were only a few moments away from reaching your peak when something through Chris’s bedroom door caught your eye, the sight of a motorcycle helmet being placed on the dining table that could be seen from Chris’s bed. Second later he appeared at the door, a smirk on his face as he leant against the doorpost, crossing his arms and draping one leg over the other as he watched;

“Tom, good to see you back brother” Chris greeted him jovially as he drove his cock into you, your cries becoming desperate; “Everything sorted?”

“Yeah... And it seems that Moby Dick night went well?” he raised an eyebrow as he watched you start to come undone, your body shaking as you came hard, Chris following shortly after as you felt his cock tremble within you. Finally your arms gave out and you fell forwards, your face falling into the soft duvet as you felt Chris withdraw from you, his strong arms setting you down on the covers before lifting you so you could rest against the pillows. Through sleepy eyes you watched as he draped a soft blanket over your sated body, the last thing you saw was Chris making his way to the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist as Tom made his way back to the kitchen.

The now familiar sound of a china mug being placed on the table beside the bed made you peer out of one eye, feeling the bed dip beside you as someone sat on the edge of the mattress. You went to get up but a soft hand smoothed your hair;

“Shhh go back to sleep” It was Tom’s voice.

“But... Chris...”

“Chris had to get downstairs to open up for the day, he says you can stay in his bed”

“Okay” you voice was sleepy and you were struggling to stay awake.

You felt the soft touch of his lips against your cheek;

“Next time it’s my turn” You looked up, forcing your eyes open to see as he got up and winked at you, watching as he palmed his cock through his jeans; “And i’ve got handcuffs in my room”

Although sleep was still trying to claim you, you gulped audibly, knowing that this living arrangement was turning out to be opening a whole new world of experiences for you.


End file.
